


Music awards and coming out

by Jamallywaljaffa



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arthur is in the closet, Both can sing, Fluff, M/M, Merlin wants him out, Musicians, Uther is not homophobic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8612002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamallywaljaffa/pseuds/Jamallywaljaffa
Summary: Merlin hated this so much. That's why he had to end it he couldn't live like this. As an openly gay music artist it was hard to watch his closeted lover parade around the music awards with another person. It broke Merlin's heart every time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys new story. Inspired by Empire with Jamal and Derek and also Malec in Shadowhunters because Malec kiss. Its also inspired by a new show called Eyewitness. I don't usually do this but please watch Eyewitness its a good show with good realistic LGBT representations and it need more views or it will get cancelled. It will be a shame to waste a good show with good reps like that, so please watch and save the gay! Anyway I hope you enjoy my story, apologies for any spelling and grammar mistakes.

_"Did you come here alone Mr Emyrs?"_ A reporter asked him. The photographer’s camera flashing behind her; her camera crew in his face. 

_"Yes are you not seeing anyone?"_ Another added, their camera just a close in his face.

Merlin looked over to Arthur Pendragon who was currently walking down the red carpet with some bimbo on his arm. Arthur caught his eye and flashed him a small smile before looking back at the camera in front of him. 

Merlin hated this so much. That's why he _had_ to end it he couldn't live like this. As an openly gay music artist it was hard to watch his closeted lover parade around the music awards with another person. It broke Merlin’s heart every time. 

Over the last six months Merlin and Arthur had been sleeping together in secret because Arthur wasn’t out. His father being the owner of a top record company _(Camelot Corp)_ was obviously going to be some crude and judgmental person that Arthur clearly wanted to impress. Merlin didn't exactly fit the criteria for making Uther Pendragon proud. 

His own father was reluctant at first but his father understood and supported him. If Balinor knew he was in a relationship with a Pendragon though Merlin wasn't sure what he would do.

Balinor and Uther were sworn enemies ever since Uther betrayed Balinor. Balinor always told Merlin how all Pendragons are bad but he had accepted Morgana on his label because she was technically _‘not a Pendragon’_. Well she was just not a full one. Plus, he knew it would get to Uther if he took on his daughter. If Balinor found out about his fraternisation with a Pendragon, he would probably disown him but that's a risk Merlin was willing to take because he loves Arthur but clearly Arthur doesn't feel as strongly. 

These six months with Arthur have really been the best of his life but he just couldn't take it. He can't live in the shadows, he can't sit back and watch the man he loves pretend he doesn't feel the same, pretending to love another. Merlin was so sick of the lies and all the times he's had to sneak out because Uther was on the premises. No one deserved to live like this. He's talked to Arthur before and asked him to come out but Arthur told him he couldn't for the sake of his father and his company. There's been a few incidents where Merlin has almost walked out. But Arthur persuaded him not to go.

One particular night a few months ago he was so close. 

_"I can't do this Arthur!" Merlin growled grabbing his coat and storming to the door._

_"Merlin calm down!" Arthur said following in just a dressing gown._

_"Calm down?" Merlin scoffed stopping at the door. "Calm down! It’s been four months and I've been to two award ceremonies already and had to watch you make out with these bimbos you bring with you!" Tears streamed down his face._

_"You know I can't come out." Arthur tried to reason._

_"I don't see why not! All you'll be doing is showing the world who you are and that you're proud." Merlin argued._

_"But my father won't be!" Arthur yelled._

_"Fuck him!" Merlin spat. Arthur blinked in shock at his words. "He does not define you Arthur, you do not need his approval you're a good musical artist and if he can't keep you on his company because of your sexuality then fuck him because you don't need him."_

_"You're right I won't need him," Arthur trailed off. "But I need you." He whispered walking toward Merlin._

_"Arthur I-I can't."_

_"Please Merlin." He begged tears filling in his eyes. Merlin stared him directly in the eyes; his anger slowly fading at seeing Arthur looking so vulnerable. Merlin sighed closing his eyes. He felt Arthur wrap his arms around him and Merlin reluctantly snake his around Arthur._

_That night Merlin didn't really sleep._

But he's made up his mind then and it's still the same now; which is why he answered to the reporters like this;

"I did not come alone." He informed. He turned to the side and saw Gwaine walking up and he felt himself relax. Gwaine reached then and put his arm around Merlin's waist, kissing his temple. At the corner of his eye he saw Arthur look over to them. He looked Arthur dead in the eye as he said; 

"This is my _boyfriend_ Gwaine." 

This statement attracted more reporters and they all had many questions like _"You're back with your ex?"_ And _"How long has this been going on?"_ But Merlin ignored them. He was too focused on the Arthur's expression. It's a mixture of anger, jealousness and sadness. Now he knows how Merlin feels. Merlin looked away from Arthur pushing him out of his mind and turned to Gwaine.

"Let’s go inside." He whispered to him. Gwaine nodded and they ignored all the reporter’s protests and walked inside. 

....

Arthur's blood boiled with anger, his heart ached with sadness and his mind poisoned by jealousy. _Merlin brought Gwaine!_ Gwaine was Merlin's ex. He wasn't aware they were together? Or Merlin was messing with him. God this must be how he feels. Arthur hated it. Merlin was _his_. Only his and now Gwaine was with him. He needed to punch something. 

In all fairness he hadn't a right to be angry. It was only a matter of time before Merlin would move on, because he wasn't exactly with Arthur. Only they knew they were together but Merlin was openly gay, his music expresses that. But Arthur, Arthur couldn't come because of his father. His father was one of the biggest homophobes Arthur knew. 

When Morgana came out he threw her out of the house and disowned her. He took her off Camelot records and took her off his will. Now if Arthur came out it would be worse for him because Arthur was Uther oldest son. 

Mordred-Arthur and Morgana’s little brother-had time he was only 12 but Arthur was Uther prize procession; his best artist and favourite child. Arthur had a lot to live up to. Especially since his father wanted Arthur to have an heir so their music company can go through many Pendragon generations. 

His feelings for Merlin were strong but coming out would ruin everything he's worked for. It doesn't help that Merlin is on the rival music company to Camelot; Avalon. Balinor and Uther have been sworn enemies since Uther had betrayed Balinor by taking over the Albion the company they both started together and casting Balinor out. It's doesn't help that Uther had Balinor’s closest friend killed. Kilgharrah was a good man. 

Not only was Merlin a man and on the rival company but his was an _Emrys;_ his father definitely wouldn't approve. 

Arthur led Maria _(or was it Sophia?)_ inside. God only knows he just finds random girls and asks them to be his date. _God Merlin was right they were bimbos._ He saw Merlin and Gwaine in their seats which by the way were opposite his. Gwaine was talking making Merlin laugh. Only Arthur was allowed to do that. He also saw his sister sitting with her girlfriend Gwen near them. He caught her eye and they nodded to each other. They may have different opinions on their father but they still loved each other.

He tore his eyes away from his sister to see Merlin cut Gwaine off with a kiss. It made Arthur physically sick to see Merlin kissing another man. 

He remembers how he first got with Merlin. 

_It was a Saturday and Arthur did not want to record at Camelot. Drama was happening people had been arguing and Uther was stressing, so naturally Arthur left. He couldn't deal with it. He decided to go to an unlabelled studio in town to do some recoding._

_When he got there they were all booked up. One was supposed to be finishing so the man sent Arthur to that room. He went inside the studio to wait and also check out the artist. He could hear from the door an angel of a voice. He opened the door and saw none other than Merlin Emrys singing in the booth. He was beautiful. Arthur had seen pictures of Merlin and knew he was attractive but watching him perform, his eyes closed, hair messy and hands moving feeling the music as he sang. It was breath-taking. The lyrics was good but the music need a bit more soul. When he finished Arthur clapped._

_"That was good." He pressed the button in the sound board to speak to him._

_"Who's there?" Arthur asked._

_"Come outside and see." Arthur toyed. Merlin took off the headphones and walked out the recoding room._

_"Pendragon." He narrowed his eyes._

_"The one and only." Arthur grinned. "Well not one and only but you know." Arthur shrugged._

_"Why are you doing here?"_

_"You've run out of time the booths mine."_

_"I have another half an hour." Merlin frowned._

_"Its three."_

_"Shit I'm not done."_

_"I can see that."_

_"What are you doing here anyway."_

_"I told you-"_

_"No as in here in this part of town. I would have thought out be recording in your mansion of a recording studio back at Camelot."_

_"It got crowded. And I would have thought you'd be at Avalon in your recording studio."_

_"It was also crowded." Merlin answered._

_"Your song is pretty cool but your music is crap."_

_"Thanks?"_

_"I can help you."_

_"And why would I want your help?"_

_"Because I have the studio right now and I'm offering you professional help."_

_"Professional help." Merlin scoffed and walked back into the booth._

_"So is that a yes." Arthur smirked pressing the button._

_"Show me what you can do and we'll see." Merlin smirked. They spent the next five hours recording and music mixing. Not just Merlin's song but they also worked on Arthur's and Merlin had some good ideas for it. They sat down on a break, they had ordered pizza and were now sat on the floor of the recoding booth. They had three hours before the studio closes at eleven._

_"We've done good." Arthur grinned grabbing a slice._

_"Surprisingly we have." Merlin nodded. "You're not so bad for a Pendragon." Merlin smiled looking down._

_"I'm not my father." Arthur stated. "You're not so bad either." Arthur said softly making Merlin look him in the eyes. Arthur wasn't sure who moved first but they were kissing and Arthur was pushing Merlin to the floor._

_"Wait," Merlin pulled back. "I thought you were straight?"_

_"Closeted." Arthur simply answered and kissed Merlin again. And the next sounds they made were not musical._

Arthur smiled at the memory, his thoughts being broken by his father. 

"Arthur are you listening to me?"

"I'm sorry father what did you say?"

"I said good luck tonight, I'm sure you'll do our name and company proud." Uther patted his shoulder leaving them to take his seat. Arthur soon followed after taking one last glance at Merlin. 

....

Merlin pulled back, when Arthur sat down. 

"Thanks for doing this Gwaine. I feel bad for Percy.”

"It's okay Perce understands."

"You're a great mate you know that?" 

"I know." 

"Why did we split up again?"

"The same blonde pratty reason I'm here with you pretending to be your boyfriend." 

"Oh yeah," Merlin grimaced at the memory.

_Just under a month into Arthur and Merlin's friends with benefits; Merlin realised he was still in a relationship with Gwaine. They had been together seven months and Gwaine was really nice and he loved Gwaine but now Arthur has come along and Merlin was torn._

_"Hey Merlin, I made dinner." Gwaine chimed when Merlin walked into their house. They were roommates in uni and they decided to live together. Took them three years of dancing around each other feelings at uni plus another four of living together for them to actually get together._

_"Smells great." Merlin's voice shook as he kissed Gwaine._

_"Are you alright?" He asked._

_"Fine." Merlin snapped._

_"You are not fine tell me what's wrong?" Gwaine pried. "Please Merlin."_

_"I've been sleeping with someone." Merlin admitted._

_"Oh." Gwaine sat down; his face turning to stone._

_"Yeah." Merlin said quietly. "It didn't mean to happen it just did. I mean I thought he was straight but apparently not and I'm so sorry Gwaine I didn't want to hurt you or ruin this I love you I really do but I really like this guy." Merlin rambled apologetically tears streaming his face._

_"Merlin calm down it's okay."_

_"No it's not okay." Merlin sobbed. "It's been going on for a month." Merlin added and Gwaine took a back in shock. He gathered his thought and looked dead at Merlin._

_"Merlin I slept with someone as well." Gwaine announced._

_"What?" Merlin looked at him._

_“It was a moment of weakness, our relationship has become I don't know what but I love you Merlin and that's why I only slept with him once but I see him every day at work and it gets hard."_

_"So what does this mean?" Merlin wiped his eyes._

_"I think we should go back to being friends." Gwaine suggested._

_"Sounds great." Merlin gave him a watery smile._

_"I love you Merlin."_

_"I love you too." Merlin hugged him and just let the tears flow._

"Sorry about that." 

"It's fine Merlin we got passed it. I'm happy with Percy and you have well you don't but you know." 

_"Yeah."_ Merlin cast a glance to Arthur.

"Good luck son. I hope you win the award." Balinor arrived taking his seat next to Merlin. 

"Thanks dad." Merlin smiled. 

The award ceremony had begun and awards were being called out.

Merlin had won two awards so far; Best Song and Top 100 Artist. Arthur had also won two; Best Album and Top Male Artist. The one award that was the real rival award between the two companies which was Artist of the Year. Both Merlin and Arthur were nominated for that as well as a few more. 

_"And the Artist of the Year award goes to...Arthur Pendragon."_

Merlin deflated. He was sad by the loss but not as sad or angry as his dad. He was more pissed by the fact that Arthur was on stage with Uther and the bimbo who _again_ was all over him. Merlin couldn't do it. 

"Excuse me." He whispered to Gwaine and his father. He squeezed past his father. 

"Merlin where are you going?" Balinor asked him but he ignored him. 

....

Arthur was on stage with his father and Sophia or whatever her name was. He had to make some speech but it was hard when Sophia was hanging off him and his father was trying to make a speech himself.

It was bright on the stage but he could just see a figure walking down the aisle. It was Merlin. Arthur heart clenched. He knew what he had to do. 

_"Merlin wait!"_ He shouted into the microphone. Everyone looked around turned searching for Merlin. A spotlight was put on him as he stopped still in the aisle. Arthur looked at him with determination and started to walk down off the stage.

"Arthur what are you-?" Uther trailed off. 

_"Enough!"_ Arthur snapped at him, his eyes never leaving Merlin's. Arthur knew Merlin was confused he could tell by his wide eyes. 

_"Arthur you get back here right now!"_ Uther yelled. Arthur ignored him and sped up. He approached Merlin and grabbed him by his blazer pulling him closer to capture his lips with his own. Merlin responded almost immediately and Arthur felt him smile into the kiss. He heard Uther gasp along with the crowd. The crowd then started to applaud them. Arthur pulled back resting his forehead against Merlin's.

_"I love you."_ He whispered against his lips.

“I love you too." Merlin smiled. The cameras were all on them especially since Uther and Balinor had stormed up them towards them. 

"Merlin! What did I tell you about Pendragons?!" Balinor growled. 

"Us! What about you Emrys'. Arthur you're _gay?!_ And dating an Emrys what is _wrong_ with you?" 

"Nothing is _wrong_ with me. I'm in love." Arthur defended. Uther seethed. 

"I love him father, he's not like Uther." Merlin said to Balinor. Balinor sighed and eyed the two. 

"As long as your happy." Balinor sighed. Merlin smiled and hugged him. 

"You're okay with this?" Uther frowned at him.

"I was okay when your daughter started dating my daughter Gwen so I'm okay with our sons dating." 

_"This is absurd."_

"Uther don't let our past get in the way of our children's futures. They have a right to be with whomever they want." Balinor reasoned. Uther stayed silent. 

"Father I know you're not the most accepting person when it comes to sexuality, I mean when you kicked Morgana out-"

"You think I kicked her out because she was a lesbian?" 

"Yes?" Arthur questioned rather than stated.

"No I kicked Morgana out because she was conspiring against me with your uncle Agrivane to take over Camelot and she was dating an Emrys." 

"For years I thought you were-?"

_"Homophobic?_ No half of our Artists are gay son. I just wish you would have told me sooner I know plenty of people I could have set you up with."

"I don't _want_ anyone else."

"I can see that." Uther eyed them. "I'm glad you're happy son even if it is with an _Emrys_." 

"Thank you father." 

"Take care of him." Uther said to Merlin. 

_"I will.”_   Merlin nodded taking Arthur's hand in his own.

"Likewise." Balinor looked at Arthur.

_"With all my heart."_ Arthur squeezed Merlin's hand. 

"Now that this is all sorted, can we continue with the award ceremony?" Uther asked. 

"We can." 

"Good." Uther started to walk back towards the stage. Arthur kissed Merlin one more time and followed. The crowd cheering and clapping as they did.

.....

"What do we do now?" Merlin asked Arthur at his place later on that night.

"Move in with me?"

"Are you serious?" Merlin gasped. Was he serious? 

"Very." Arthur put on a serious face. 

_"Yes."_ Merlin smiled.

_"Yes?"_ Arthur raised his brow.

"Clotpole of course I'll move in with you."

"Excellent." 

"What else should we do?" Merlin smirked biting his lip suggestively. 

"I can think of a thing or two." Arthur smirked back and grabbed Merlin by the waist. Merlin was happy, Arthur was his now and the world knew it. 


End file.
